


Sera sera

by Thylna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylna/pseuds/Thylna
Summary: Une page d'un journal de l'Adaar qui admire une certaine elfe.





	Sera sera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thylna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylna/gifts).



> Y a pas assez de stuff en Français, donc j'en ai écrit en sacré bon petit morceau et parce que j'en ai marre de ma série...  
> Oh, et j'suis nulle en Français :P.  
> Je donne un accent Québécois pour Sera parce que ça lui va, batte-toi contre moi je te lance le défi tabarnak!

_Sera, l'elfe auxcharme inattendu. Vivienne m’aurait sûrement réprimandé pour dire que Sera eu des charmes._

_« Ma chérie, sentez-vous bien? Ce n’est simplement pas possible de dire que_ Sera _est_ charmante. _»_

_Je roule mes yeux à ce qu’elle m’aurait dit. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne voit pas Sera comme je la vois. Ses mèches blondes sont malhabilement coupées à sa main avec un vieux couteau, ça représente son manque de vouloir être féminine et la fierté d’être qui elle veut être. C’est émouvant d’y penser, à comment elle est si libre si heureuse. Je la vois en train vivre sa vie et mon chœur réchauffe._

_Son rire est cristallin, et quoique je sois pourrie en humeur, j’y apprendrai pour pouvoir la faire rire à tous les jours. Il n’y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferai pas pour entendre son rire. Puis ses yeux sont remplis de feu, métaphoriquement bien sûr. Sa manière de réagir coupe mon souffle, elle est imprudent, sinistre et absoluement magnifique._

_Sera ne cache jamais ses émotions, j’aimerais si tant être comme elle. Pouvoir dire aux maudits nobles des mots qui donneraient à Josephine une crise cardiaque._

_« Ah ben! Regarde au tonton là, » Sera m’encouragerai avec un beau sourire, « Vas te faire chier, connard! »_

_C’était complètement incroyable de l’écouter, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire lorsque je suis avec elle. Je l’apporte partout où je vais pour cette raison, même si ma vie est remplie de danger. Si je n’étais pas une mage ou une Qunari, j’aurais plus de facilité. Mais bien sûr, commencer la guerre inutile est un passe-temps pour les humains._

_Ils devraient prendre exemple de Sera, arrêter de prendre absolument tout au sérieux. Merde, comme je l’aime cette fille, mon amour m’aveugle de mon jugement. Il n’y a plus un doute que je suis amoureuse d’elle. Mais, est-ce qu'elle m'accepterai? Je suis mage, puis je sais comment elle ne les aime pas. Puis je suis malaisé dans tout les aspects de socialisation._

_Est-ce qu'elle pourrait jamais m'aimer comme je l'aime? Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, mais rien de calme ou de relaxant. Je veux avoir le danger, l'aventure, la joie et la tristesse. Je veux l'avoir tout avec elle._

Des ricanements se faisaient entendre de sa chambre, Adaar les avaient reconnues instantanément. Elle entra dans sa chambre, curieuse de quoi Sera trouvait si drôle.

L’elfe était assis sur le bureau en train de lire son journal, ses joues étrangement plus roses qu’auparavant. Ses yeux amusés rencontrèrent ceux embarrassés de l’Adaar puis son aire radieuse intensifia.

« T’as écrit ça? » elle demanda radiant de bonheur.

« Uh oui, » elle répondit nerveusement.

Son sourire élargis et elle marcha vers la Qunari dans le centre de la pièce, planté maladroitement.

Avec ses bras autour du coup de son cou elle chuchota d’un ton séduisant, « ça tombe bien pour moi. Parce que moi j’ai mon regard sur toi il y a longtemps. »

Prise dans un trou de mémoire, elle se tint immobile alors que Sera passe ses mains partout sur corps. Lorsqu’elle se brisa finalement de sa transe choquée de joie, elle guida les deux vers le lit où elles passeront une longue et bonne soirée.


End file.
